powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Swindlers vs Power Rangers Patrolers
Power Rangers: Swindlers vs Power Rangers: Patrolers is the 42nd season under the PR Expanded Universe. The series is based off the 2018 Sentai Kaito Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Plot Residents of Gransi City in the Pascatta district face a situation that they would never face to imagine, two teams of Power Rangers are fighting each other. The residents don't know is that the teams are in pursuit to defeat the evil organization Lupin, which risen again after 150 years, and the way they do it is unique to each other. The Swindle Rangers are gunning the retrieve the "Keys of The World" in order to bring peace and harmony to the outer towns around Gransi City. They will occasionally steal artifacts and sell them in order to help out the Outer towns of Rouge, Kariola, Keibo, and Lupa. Meanwhile, The Patroler Rangers, a special subdivision of the top 3 officers of the Gransi Police Services, are on a mission to bring not only the Lupin into justice, but to also bring the Swindle Rangers in justice for accusation of many crimes around Gransi City. Characters Rangers Swindle Rangers Patroler Rangers Other Rangers Allies Swindle * Mr. Bentley * Henry Bentley Patrollers * Head Officer Finley Both *Godfather Jasper *Eige *Adie *Power Rangers Star Clash Villains The Lupin Organization * Giovanni * Cesar * Alina * Ike * Wolgor ** Maskies ** Masktainers *** Edwin Lordowksi/Rolpulate *** Jarrod Ruggles/Jewelburner *** Zach Mercier/Sculpgoo *** Matt Stevlar/Kiss-steeler *** Tony Davison/JumpSlicer *** Alex Bastile/Gobbler Arsenal *VSwitch Blaster *Spiritual Blaster *XCross Switcher *Dispach Vehicles **Flight Dialers **Drive Triggers **Rail Launchers *Claw Slasher *Mega Baton *Bayo Dagger Zords Main *PatSwindX Megazord **Swindle Megazord ***Croc Battalion Strike Mode ***Fighter DialZord ***Airliner DialZord ***Gyro DialZord **Patroler Megazord ***Croc Battalion Defense Mode ***TriggerZord 1 Racer ***TriggerZord 2 Blaster ***TriggerZord 3 Baton **Rail Emperor Battlezord South/Rail Emperor Battlezord North *JumboStriker Megazord **Croc Battalion **Jumbo DialZord **TriggerZord 6 Fire **Blimp Dialzord *TankStriker Megazord **Croc Battalion **TriggerZord 7 Tank **TriggerZord 6 Fire **Blimp Dialzord Auxiliary *Jazzhawk Megazord **Hawk Battalion **Fighter DialZord **Airliner DialZord **Gyro DialZord *Copter Dialzord *Sonic Dialzord **Attacker Dialzord *Hammer Dialzord *Blimp Dialzord *Jumbo Dialzord *TriggerZord 4 Bike *TriggerZord 5 Crane **TriggerZord 5 Drill *TriggerZord 6 Fire *TriggerZord 7 Tank Alternate Combinations *Swindle Hurricane Megazord **Croc Battalion Strike Mode **Fighter DialZord **Airliner DialZord **Copter DialZord *Swindle Warrior Megazord **Croc Battalion Strike Mode **Fighter DialZord **Airliner DialZord **Sonic Dialzord ***Attacker Dialzord *Swindle Hurricane Warrior Megazord **Croc Battalion Strike Mode **Fighter DialZord **Copter DialZord **Sonic Dialzord ***Attacker Dialzord *Patroler Megazord Biker Mode **Croc Battalion Defense Mode **TriggerZord 1 Racer **TriggerZord 2 Blaster **TriggerZord 4 Bike *Patroler Megazord Crane Mode **Croc Battalion Defense Mode **TriggerZord 1 Racer **TriggerZord 2 Blaster **TriggerZord 5 Crane ***TriggerZord 5 Drill *Patroler Megazord Bike Crane Mode **Croc Battalion Defense Mode **TriggerZord 1 Racer **TriggerZord 4 Bike **TriggerZord 5 Crane ***TriggerZord 5 Drill *Patroler Fighter Megazord **Croc Battalion Defense Mode **Fighter DialZord **TriggerZord 2 Blaster **TriggerZord 3 Baton Episodes #The Lupin Resurrection #First Dispatch #The Heist Stage #Cuddling Side Effects #Triple Threat #Rehabilitation #Perseverance or Bust #The Cracked Case #Shredded Remains Part 1 #Shredded Remains Part 2 #Note of Bracelet #Unlikely Friendship #Chasing Trouble #Trial and Tears #Netural Chaos #Exposed Lot #Unexpected Rivals #Callout for the Verdict #The Winning Answer #Crossed-Up #Fitting the Puzzle #Untamed Wolf #Quest of Destiny #The Only Option Special Episodes *''to be added'' Special Movies *Power Rangers: Infinite Royal Trivia Category:Power Rangers Expanded Universe